Angela Nash
Angela Nash is cheer captain and is Jake's former girlfriend. She is very mean but is somewhat very kind to her best friend, Brittany Tani though they are best friends. She is not very fond of Cleo and Rikki, but is ok with Emma and Bella. Personaltiy ngela is shown to have a mean personality. Though, she has a reason. Rikki knows it but doesn't apoligize. "I'll wait. And I'll stay dead mea n until you apoligize!" Baby Angela said. Nice Side Her nice side is mainly shown towards, Brittany and Jake. Brittany is her best friend and Jake is her boyfriend. However, in the episode Angela Likes Lewis she is extra nice to Lewis! And still is. If she still likes him or not she is nice to him. Life as a Child Angela was quite nice and beatiful (as usual) before. She was great friends with Rikki but then they got into a quarrell. Backround Angela Bella Nash was only 4 when she started kindergardin. She was best friends with Rikki up until, well, you'll find out. Anyway, she use to be so nice. If it werne't for what Rikki did. When she grew up over the years she grew up with a nasty attitude. Relationships Jake Purcell (2008-Present;Ex-Boyfriend) She and Jake were dating. She has fought for Jake various times. But Jake, cheated on her in Betrayed. Brittany Tani (2005-Present: Best Freind) The 2 are best friends and nothing ever get's between them. Without the telling from Emma, Rikki, Cleo, or even Bella Catrina tells Brittany and Angela that she is a mermaid. At first, they don't believe her but after seeing her tail they are shcoked. Angela talks to Brittany about how they could tell everyone that they're mermaids "I don't think we should. I mean it might make them I can't believe I'm saying this pop-popular" Brittany says "That would be a terrible idea". "GP (Good point), but I will embarass them somehow. Mainly Rikki. She s till hasn't apoligized for spilling that slushie on me and what she did in 2nd Grade" Angela says. "Oh yes, you'll never forget that" Brittany says as she and Angela walk away. ("A New Guy From a New Website") Jake, Brittany, Angela, and Catrina all form a gossip club (called The Gossip Assasins) and they all learn the secret. All of them shocked by this want to tell everyone but Angela and Brittany stop them saying it's not the right time. ("Lewis Loves Charlotte") Angela decids to have a sleepover when she is talking to Brittany "Every popualr girl has a sleepover" Britany said. "I'm popular" Angela responded. "Ya but you've never had a sleepover" -Brittany. "Ya, but I'm popular! And who say's I'm not having one?" Angela says. "Really? You are? That's great. I'll make invatations! This is gonna be so fun! Who invited?" Brittany said with exitment. "Oh. You'll never believe it." Angela says. ("Sleepover Party") Lewis McCartney (2011-Present; Former Crush) Angela developed a crush on Lewis in Angela Likes Lewis. She said she loved him and never will stop. But she had to since she loves Jake too. While working on the project Angela and Lewis begin to bond. Lewis thinks they're now real good friends but Angela is thinking way more. She's developed a crush on him and she has a boyfreind! While going to the library to study Angela starts flirting with Lewis. "You know Lewis. After what happened in that road trip, suprised you haven't dumped Charlotte yet" Angela told him. "Ya, well. She told me if I did she'd hang me on a basketball hoot" Lewis said. "Hot" Angela said to herself. "What?" Lewis asked. "Nothing!" Angela said nervously. ("Angela Likes Lewis"). Gallery Link ''See: Angela Nash Gallery '' Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists